Legacy of Kain Heart of Darkness
by S.E.E.S
Summary: Une suite différente à Legacy of Kain - Soul Reaver 2 qui va mélangé beaucoup de chose... Contient du Yaoi chapitre 5 - en construction
1. Chapter 1

Koro-chan ( moi ) présente ma première fan-fiction sur le site !!

Koro-chan : J'espère que que tous le monde est « ready » pour la fan-fiction ?

Raziel : A qui parle-tu ?

Koro-chan : Je parle de tout les personnages présent dans cette fan-fiction !

Raziel : Et ? Pourait-on avoir un petit « preview » de se qui attend les comdamnées ?

Koro-chan : Soit pas comme ça… J'espère juste que tu aime bien Kain, ainsi que le destin que je t'est concoté spécialement pour toi !

Raziel : Et moi qui pensait être enfin libéré de la roue du destin…

Koro-chan : T'en fait pas pour ça, sa ne fait que commencé ! Je parlerais à la première personne à ta place Raziel !

LET'S GO !

Legacy of Kain Heart of Darkness

**Chapître premier : L'histoire à horreur des Paradoxes**

- Je te renie !

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec puissance alors que la Reaver persait la chair de mon « moi » Séraphéen.

- S'en est fini, la boucle est bouclé.

Si proche de ça jumelle, l'âme spectral de la rivière vient se logé amoureusement avec sa précédente incarnatrice. Sa disparission me glaça bien plus que ça présence ne lu jamais fait.

C'est alors qu'un térrible vérité me parvient. La Reaver nu jamais été forgé pour être une arme vampire, l'esprit avide qui était enfermé n'était et resterais autre que… Moi… C'est pourquoi elle c'était brisé lorsque Kain voulu m'en frappé. La Reaver ne pouvais s'entredévoré. Alors la Soul Reaver me dévorais… C'est alors que j'appersu Kain.

- Toi ?! Tu te réjouie Kain ! Etait-ce donc ça mon destin ! Revivre perpétuellement se cicle de mort et de rédemption ?!

Kain s'approche doucement avec sont regarde mi-joyeux mi-compatissant…

- Ne combat pas Raziel !

C'est alors que je ressentie un sentiment familler de vertige puis de dédoublement, l'instant paradoxal où mon âme était hors et dans l'épée. C'était l'instant… La tranche de la pièce, l'infime probabilité sur lequel Kain avais tous misé… Je n'en pouvais plus. C'est alors que Kain m'extrait la Reaver. Je m'affale sur le sol ensanglanté.

- Voilà ! Tu est libre d'agire selon ta propre volonté ! L'hylden ! Qu'avons-nous fait !

C'est ainsi que je voie derrière les yeux de Kain des souvenir naître et mourir, la térrible craînte d'avoir été trop loin, d'avoir introduit un paradoxe fatal ! Kain m'attrape les épaules avec peur.

- Raziel ! Yanos ne doit pas revenir à la vie !

Mais les avertissements de kain restaient sans réponce alors que je me glissait dans la sphère spectral trop faible pour maintenir mon envelloppe physique et la… Elle m'attendait, mon âme éternel… la Reaver… C'est alors que je comprit que je n'avais que retardé mon destin tragique…

L'HISTOIRE A HORREUR DES PARADOXES…

Je restait seul a la regardé sans tourné de l'œil… Mais apparament je n'allais pas resté longtemps seul… Un démon arrive, un gros flamboyant que j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à vaincre…

- Alors comme ça Kain et son pathétique fils on réussie a changé l'histoire ! Sache que vous avez tord de penssé cela !

Je voyais nettement sur sont visage qu'il n'était pas si fière que ça…

- Hé alors ? J'y arriverais ! Je me libèrerais de la roue du destin et je finirais se que j'ai commencé !

- Quoi ? Tuez Kain ? N'importe-quoi !

- J'en suis pas capable c'est ça ?

- La seul personne qui t'en empèche c'est toi…

Je bondi sur lui mais de sa masse musculaire, me repousse sur le mur où dans le futur mon frère y serais peint…

- Tu n'est même pas capable de protégé ta propre vie…

Je me relevais mais la force ne venais plus… C'était la fin ? Déjà ? Des âmes volent autours de nous, de plus en plus…

- Qu… ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Le démon change de sphère, Kain venais surement d'achevé plusieurs Séraphein sachant pertinament qu'un démon m'attaquerais pendant mon temps de faiblaisse…

- Merci… Kain…

Me nourrissant rapidement, j'emprinte une porte à proximité pour les rejoindrent alors que Kain se trouvais déjà à terre.

- LAISSE KAIN ET VIENT TE BATTRE MINABLE !

La Reaver était assoiffé et surtout, elle avais hate de s'abrevoir de l'âme de se démon…

- Ra…zi…el…

Koro-chan : Pas térrible jusque là nan ?

Raziel : J'aurais vraiment réagie ainsi ?

Koro-chan : Tu réagi ainsi et puis c'est tous… !

Koro-chan : Good Bye every one ! At the next chapter !

NEXT : Chapitre second : Même si l'on nous éloigne…


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of Kain – Heart of Darkness

Chapitre Second : Même si l'on nous éloigne...

Koro-Chan : Encore une fois XD c'était l'on hein ? Bref Raziel fait gaffe ^_^!

Raziel : Commence vite et fini vite... Le contrat me laisse le droit de te dévoré après...

Koro-Chan : Hihihi...

Alors que le jeune vampire des âmes avais fait sont retour dans le monde physique, il vit Kain au prise du Démon...

- Ra...zi...el...

Le Démon avais ramassé Kain par la gorge et le soulevais aisément... Raziel s'approche rapidement de la créature. Qui n'est plus intéressé par celui entre ses doigts et le jette sur les dalles... Il ne lui suffi que d'un mouvement de bras pour envoyé Raziel ailleurs dans cette sphère. Le corps de l'être bleu ne peu que rebondir sur la colonne entre deux tableaux de séraphin.

- Raziel, Nous sommes trop faible maintenant pour venir à bout de lui !

Kain avait récupéré assez vite quelque force, mais Raziel avais déjà perdu connaîssance... Lorsque Raziel rouvre les yeux, Kain le portait sur sont dos. Il courait a travers le monastère des Séraphins...

- Kain ?! Repose-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui...( l'épaule dans le ventre ça n'aide pas a s'exprimer )... KAIN !

- Raziel, peut-tu courir ?! Alors cour ! Suis-moi !

Raziel n'avais d'autre choix que de le suivre pour le moment... Ils couraient et le vampire des âmes sue maintenant pourquoi... Des Démons et autres créatures qu'il avais combattu il y a encore peu les poursuivaient à travers la structure... Une armé entière...

- J'ai terracé le Démon de tout à l'heure...

- Kain ! Par ici ! On plonge dans l'eau !

Les deux rivaux sautent et s'enfuisent par les eaux et sorte à l'extérieur dans le lacs... Kain et Raziel marche doucement vert la structure de sauvegarde...

- Attend je sauvegarde ma progression...

- Parce que tu sait utilisé ça Kain ?

- Bah... Oui ? Tu crois que je vais m'amusé à resauvez môssieur au premier Game Over qui va se pointé ?

Ils reste assient là un peu... devant un feu... La nuit était tombé...

- ( Soupir ) Je doit bien avoué, Raziel que sans toi j'y serais resté...

Silence...

- Oui, je sais... Merci de m'avoir sauvez Kain...

- Même si nous sommes ennemis je veux être le seul à te vaincre... Tu reste mon fils...

- Oui, fils par morsure... Et t'est autres fils alors ?

- Il n'avais aucune chance contre toi... Je le savais...

- J'ai quand même failli : perdre la tête contre Zéphon ; être manger pas Rahab ; Putréfier par Melchiah ; ecraser contre Dumah et doit-je te rappeler la force des enfants de Turel ?!!!

- (Mort de Rire) Raziel... Tu en est devenu que plus fort !

- Ouais bah ne fait pas le fière car c'est pour te tuez je te rappel !

- Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir fait savoir ta véritable nature ?

- Quoi ?! Tu te fou de moi ?! Je prenait soin de mon ancien corps ! Je l'aimais beaucoup ! Et doit-je te rappeler aussi à quel point tu l'aimais avant que je n'ai mes ailes ?!

- Raziel...

- Comment à tu pu me faire ça ! Moi qui avais tant d'estime pour toi ! Moi qui t'adorais ! Tu étais mon dieu, tu... Tu...

- Voudrais pleurer ?

- Même ça je ne peu plus ! Je te déteste !

Kain avais rarement le visage qu'il montre à cette instant... Il le savais pourtant que son fils le détestait mais l'entendre lui fait mal... Raziel saut sur le rocher et y reste...

- RA...ziel...

Ses grandes mains sur son visage, Kain s'emble réfléchir...

- Non... je ne te déteste pas Kain... J'ai été déssu voilà tous... Mais je nouri encore un espoir... Car...

Raziel laisse son ancien maître et s'enfuit...

- J'éprouve encore queque chose pour toi...

Koro-Chan : Aïe Aïe Aïe ne me fait rien Raziel !

Raziel : Eh... Et pourquoi te ferais-je quelque chose ?

Kain : Il t'a fait dire que tu m'aime...

Raziel : Bah oui, mais c'est vr.... Raaaa ! Kain ! Dégage !

Koro-Chan : O_O ! ça c'est une surprise !

NEXT : Chapitre troisièmes : Hope VS Hopeless ! (Espoir contre Désespoir)


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy of Kain – Heart of Darkness

Chapitre 3 : Hope VS Hopeless

Raziel marche un petit peu plus loin du camp qu'il avais formé avec Kain au point de sauvegarde. Il se repose. L'aube arrive et, en pleine forme retourne au camp qui à été déserté par son seul locataire.

- Allez je sauvegarde, il y a eu beaucoup de papote...

Sauvegarder ? Feinte 1 – Legacy of Kain – Heart of Darkness Alpha Création en cour... ... ... ... ... PARTIE SAUVER !

- Dit ? Koro-Chan ? C'était utile ça ?

Koro-Chan : Ta gueule, chacun sont trip. Okay ?! Un commentaire ? la danse classique tu connais ? Tu veux en faire ? Nan ? Bon alors fait moi pas aller au toilette...

Reprenons : Notre Vampire Bleu est donc SEUL (regard mauvais sur Raziel) et marche tranquillement vers l'inconnu. Il ne sais pas quoi faire...

- Heu... je sais toujours quoi faire ...

Koro-Chan : A oui... ll va à sont cour de danse...

- D'accord... J'ai comprit...

Un masse de chauve-souris arrive jusqu'à lui... Aucun doute de la personne, c'était Kain...

- Moebius ta dit que j'étais au colonne encore...

- Moebius ? voilà un bon moment que je n'est pas vu se... Ah, je suis déjà au colonne... j'avais pas remarqué...

- On va dire que je n'est rien entendu... J'ai découvère un moyen de venir à boue de l'histoire et des Démons... Veux-tu en savoir plus ?

- Pour une raison encore obscure tu sait toujours tous toi... Bref, alors ? Qu'est-ce que papounet à trouvé pour que Raziel doive risqué sa vie ?

- Pa...Pounet...\\\\_\\\\...Je...Rien de dangereux je l'est déjà...

- C'est exceptionnel... et dégouttant...

Kain venais de sortir un coeur noir tel une pierre sombre, on aurais dit un Onyx taillé.

- C'est le Coeur des Cauchemars. Bien sur c'est un artéfact interdit, j'ai utilisé l'Action Reaplay...

Kain range le CD de code...

- Oui, c'est le coeur de Janos tu pouvais le dire tout de suite et tu pouvait pas directement nous faire passez au niveau final ?

- Désolé il existe pas se code...

Raziel plaque sa griffe sur sont visage...

- Boulet ! Mais quel boulet !!! Alors comment tu l'utilise ton Coeur ?!

- Heu... Justement je sais pas...

- EVIDEMENT SA M'AURAIS ETONNER ! NAN MAIS JE TE JURE ! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR M'ERITER CA !

- RAZIEL !

Le vampire des âmes se tu immédiatement...

- J'ai apprit une compétence qui me rend invisible tu le sais. Elle a évolué et je te rend également invisible en se moment même pour pas que les Démons nous attaquent mais ils peuvent nous entendre !

- Désolé... Est-ce trop tard ?

- On dirait pas mais sait-on jamais...

- Tu faisait ça pour moi ? J'y crois pas tu est plus fort que je ne le pensait...

- Pas vraiment j'ai triché aussi pour avoir se pouvoir...

- ON PEU VRAIMENT PAS CONTE SUR TOI ! J'DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR DEPUIS LE TEMPS ! TOUS EST BON POUR ÊTRE LE MEILLEURS ! Oups.

Raziel a effectivement laissez déborder c'est sentiment... Mais cela va être rapidement regretté... Deux gros Démons arrive aux colonnes mais ne semble pas les voir...

- Nous savons que vous êtes là, sortez minables !

- Lorsque nous les aurons tuez nous serons chefs de légions entière sa va déchiré...

- Les jeunes Démons de nos jours... KAIN ! RAZIEL ! Nous savons que vous utilisez une technique d'invisibilité ! Nous savons tous vous savez... Bon... Alors ou il est...

- Que cherchez vous Boss ?

- Mon Téléphone Portable...

- Tenez, je l'est gardez au chaud...

- Merci... Alors... Seigneur... Seigneur... Ah ! Seigneur des Démons.... Allô ?! Oui, c'est pour une prédiction du futur...

Kain prend Raziel et lui chuchote quelque petite phrase...

- Raziel, on les prends de profil, toi le gosse et moi le chef, au téléphone... Il devrais être facile...

- Okay, pas de problème...

- Ah ! Oui ! Alors comme ça Kain va m'attaqué sur le flan gauche et Raziel la jeune... Merci mon Seigneur !

Les deux nouveaux allier sont sidéré... Comment allais t'il faire ? S'ils peuvent savoir a l'avance tous c'était impossible de triomphé ! Sans espoir !

- Comment ? Sa a changer ? Il n'attaque plus ? C'est sûrement à cause de Kain quand il a sauvé Raziel... Zut... Ah ? ma faute ? Pas possible je suis désolé mon Seigneur...

- Kain, je propose une retraite anticipé du champ de bataille...

- Retraite accepté Raziel... Doucement...

Kain et Raziel commence à partir...

- Ils s'enfuient ! Kain va tombé !

Kain glisse et tombe en hurlant une grossièreté et perd le contrôle de la magie se qui les rend visible...

- Kain ? Sa va ? (Raziel)

- KAIN ! (Démon Adulte)

- Enfin on va pouvoir se l'est faire ! (Démon Jeune)

- Oh nan, désolé Raziel...

Les Deux Démons se rue sur Kain a terre et Raziel a son chevet... Ils remarquent le coeur des Cauchemars...

- LE COEUR DE JANOS !!!!!

Les Démons sont pétrifier... C'est alors qu'une centaine d'autres arrivent ainsi qu'un masse Gigantesque cornu et extrêmement, massivement musclé...

Le Seigneur était là...

- PRENEZ LE COEUR ! JANOS NE DOIT PAS REVENIR A LA VIE ! L'HISTOIRE EST DEJA ENTRAIN DE SE DISSOUDRE !!! NOUS PERDONS LE CONTRÔLE !!!

Malheureusement, le décors fond, les colonnes se torde, le monde semble s'engloutir de lui-même... L'espoir semble avoir quitté définitivement Nosgoth... La fin approche... Moebius refais sont apparition...

- Il semblerais que ma présence soit inéluctable... Démons, Vampires... L'histoire à décider aujourd'hui en cette heure d'un nouveau Dieu... MOI !!! OUI VENEREZ-MOI !! AH AH AH AH AH ! AHAHAHAHAH !!!

Koro-Chan : Raaaaa ! j'ai fait revenir se monstre hybride dégénéré débile et totalement ... MOCHE ! XD

Moebius : Je ne te permais pas de critiqué ma bÔté !

NEXT : chapitre 4 : Mind Story, Cité des Histoires.


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of Kain – Heart of Darkness

Chaptire Quatre : Mind Story, Cité des Histoires

Koro-Chan : Sa par en Free Style ! Trop de la balle XD !

Raziel : Pas pour me déplaire temps que le corp de Kain reste in...

Kain : Raziel ?

Raziel : Dégage de là KAIN !

Koro-Chan : ... Certes...

L'horrible chose nommé Moebius était arrivé et commençais déjà a craché son venin...

- RAAAA ! ON EST DANS LA MERDE ET IL FAUT QU'IL SE RAMMENNE LUI !!!!

- Heu... Raziel, t'est crise sa va cinq minutes... (Kain)

- Je doit avoué que Kain à raison sur ce coup là... Une vrai femme au foyer qui gueule pour un rien... (Démon Adulte)

- J'VOUS EST PAS DIT DE L'OUVRIR...

Moebius avance vers eux... Son bâton en main il avance doucement...

- Bande de larve... C'est pas comme ça que l'on s'adresse à un dieu... Kain, inutile de tenté quoi que se soit tu est déjà bloqué... Raziel, ta Reaver est hors de contrôle et vous Démons vous êtes déjà totalement démuni de tous pouvoir supérieur ou égale au mien...

Malheureusement tous cela était vrai... Les Démons n'avais pas peur mais ne pouvait rien faire... Le Seigneur s'avance vers les vampires...

- Ils semblent que nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi... Nous allons passez un marché... Vous nous donnerez le Coeur de Janos lorsque vous n'en aurez plus besoin. Bien sur ne faite pas revivre cette homme! Et nous allons vous aidez à vaincre cette chose ainsi qu'a vous emmenez chez la personne qui nous informes du future...

- Et pourquoi se changement radicale ?

- Raziel ? Remarque que Moebius nous à prit la vedette se qui veux dire que nous ne recevrons plus se qui nous rendait fort... Alors nous n'avons plus rien à perdre mise à part notre race...

- Okay...

- KAIN ! NE PREND PAS DES DECISIONS COMME CA !!!

- Alors, allons-y. Moebius n'est pas un dieu nous connaissons ses faiblaisses !

- Avez-vous l'intension de défié un dieu ? Misérable !

Le magicien n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'éffort pour provoqué une bourrasque et mettre à terre le Seigneur des Démons... Il se relève tous en formant un cercle magique devant lui...

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je compte sur vous... SAUTEZ DANS LE CERLCE !!!

- RAZIEL ! Faisons-le ? D'accord ?

- D'accord !

Raziel semble sourir à Kain et ils sautent dans le cercle du Démon...

- Bonne Chance ! Nous restons en contact psychologique ainsi si il est rompu c'est que nous avons été vaincu...

Moebius enchaineune grande quantité de bourrasque sur les Démons... Enfin, a un moment de répit le seigneur se relève et reforme un cercle magique différent du précédent... Il était flamboyant...

- Glyphe élémentale du Feu !

Les flammes embrase le sol et danse autour du mage obscure... Mais rien à faire, Moebius neutralise le glyphe d'un mouvement de main...

Du côté de Kain et Raziel.

Pratiquement instantanément Kain et Raziel arrive sur une plate-forme translucide. Leurs pas crée des ondes bleu sur le sol... Une forme approche des Ténèbres... C'était... Une femmes...

- Bienvenu, oh perturbateur de l'histoire... Tous s'arrête ici...

- Qui est-vous et où somme nous !

- Raziel ? Tu peut-être un peu moins agressif...

- Je n'est pas besoin de t'obéïr Kain ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié que c'est ta faute !

- LA FERME !

Les deux vampires se taise...

- Bien... Je voie que Moebius n'y arriveras pas... Mais pourquoi en se moment rien ne se passe comme il faut... Il faut que je règle aussi le problème avec ce Roan...

- Je voudrait savoir si nous pouvons passez un marchez avec vous...

- Oui ! Sa me faciliterais la tâche ! Oups... Seulement si vous me rendez service...

- D'accord...

- KAIN ! ARRETE DE DECIDER POUR MOI !

- Voilà se que je vous propose... Aller dans ce monde et tuez ce garçon et ses complice : KAZUCHI Roan, MAYA Izumi et IKAWA Megumi. C'est trois humains trouble l'ordre d'une histoire ! Trouvez-les ! Tuez-les ! Et je réaliserais vos souhait !

- Nous allons le faire...

- Kain ! Bon je me vengerais sur eux !

- Bon ne bougeais pas... Oh! Cité des Histoires toi qui me permet de donnée, contrôlée et gérée la vie... Toi Mind Story, permet moi de touché encore a t'est histoires ! Moi Pandora ! Je te l'ordonne !

~~ ShiMeTenna n gaseïso miPer3 ~~

Il faisait sombre. Kain et Raziel sur un lit rose et rond... Pour une raison inconnu Raziel avais des envies sexuel très important... Kain également... la pièce était vraiment excitant également... Seulement c'était pas le moment. Raziel se lève le premier et marche doucement...

- Nous devons trouvez ces humains ! Kain ! Mais range ta... \\\\_\\\\ !

- Je suis désolé je sais pas se qui me prend d'un seul coup...

Kain se rhabille et rejoint Raziel... Il sorte de la chambre, un bruit étouffé dans la pièce à côté semblais être douloureux... Ils déssident d'aller voir et tombe sur un groupe de trois jeune gens... Un garçon et deux filles... La première était grande et sportive, la seconde un peu plus petite et également moins athlétique. Et le dernier n'avais pas l'air sympatique. Ils se battent contre un gros coeur géant qui vol...

- Ce Shadow est un dur a cuire ! (Megumi)

- Ravazu est trop fort... (Roan)

- Megumi ! Je vais te soigner attend ! (Izumi)

- Ce sont eux j'en suis sur...

- Oui Raziel...

Izumi se tire une balle dans le tête, elle invoque un ange... Elle hurle le nom d'Uriel et le mot : Diarama... Megumi se relève... Kain et Raziel prenne les enfants laissant le Shadow seul... Pour les emmenez dans la pièce qu'il était... Roan remarque qu'un autre groupe d'enfant arrive pour terminer leurs travail et pousse une insulte...

- Bonsoir, je suis Kain, un vampire... Et lui c'est mon fils Raziel...

- Ex-fils ! Je suis différent ! Nous sommes ici en mission par une femme nommé Pandore... Elle écrit les Histoires... Et vous êtes indésirables dedans cette histoires... Nous allons éliminer les erreurs...

Roan rie un coup et les regardes avec mépris...

- Des Shadows différents j'ai hâte de vous bottez le cul pour m'en prendre à Laïsuke... Les filles !

- Hi ! Let's go !

Raziel, Kain, Roan,Izumi et Megumi entre en combat et se battent de toute leurs force... Les Persona-user utilise toute la puissance de leurs Personae... Roan ne se fait pas prier pour lancé sont Raja Naga et ses Zio skill sur Raziel alors que Megumi et Gabriel lance des Bufu skill sur Kain tous en étant supporter par Izumi et Uriel... La Reaver ne semble plus aussi ultime ici que à Nosgoth. Même celle de Kain semble passable...

- RAJA NAGA ! Rooooooh Myriad Arrow !!

La pluie de flèches du Raja Naga repousse les vampires qui essaie de leurs mieux d'esquivé. Rien a faire, il sont intouchable avec leur Persona...

- Pour une fois que l'on gagne ! aller ne baissez pas la cadence ! Megumi ! Roan ! Attention je détecte un flux d'énergie en provenance de celui en bleu !!!

- Comment ?! (Roan)

- Il va lancé quelque chose ! Roan ! Je lance un sort ! GABRIEL ! Ahhhh ! Makarakarn !!!!

Une bulle de protection englobe les trois personnages et les protèges des sort élémentaux...

- GLYPHE de L'EAU ! ( Raziel )

Une vague déchirante tranche l'air et détruit le Makarakarn sans affecté les enfants...

- Impossible ! Ils ont repoussé le Gliphe de Raziel !!!

- Bien joué Megumi ! (Roan)

- On ne peu pas gagner... Impossible il faut rebroussé chemin !!!

- Kain ! Appelle Pandore !

- j'peu pas l'appelé à la commande tu sait !

- M'en fou essai on est la par ta faute !

- PANDORE !!!

Une lumière transperce la pièce et la voie de la femme se fit entendre...

- Pff ! Bande de Naze... Retourné à Mind Story... j'ai trouvez un autre moyen de les tuez... Tempis il vivrons jusque là !

~~ Miry Stond ! ~~

C'est alors que Raziel et Kain laisse tomber se monde et retourne à la cité des Histoires au près de Pandore...

- Nous... Somme désolé... Avons nous droit à une autre chance ? ( Raziel )

- Malheureusement les deux conflits que je n'arrive pas a résoudre était celui si et le votre... Bon vous m'avez aidez un peu, une déesse se doit d'être clémente... Je réaliserais un souhait à chacun... Réfléchissez au souhait ! Kain, tu pourrais retrouvez ta forme et ton corps, ta vie humaine que tu a perdu... Raziel, tu peu redevenir Séraphin ou tous autres enfin ne plus avoir se corp par exemple...

- Je... Oui c'est vrai, j'ai chercher à retrouver se corps, cette vie que j'avais perdu... Que l'on ma volé... M'envoyant dans les Ténèbres... Ainsi je peu recrée cette époque et sauvez Nosgoth... Je devrait protéger les colonnes... je l'est toujours souhaité et voulu... Je vie avec se corps cette soif de sang et cette vie maudite ! Un corps qui forme une silhouette inimaginable et ces cheveux dans ma tête, blanc... Il me répugne...

Raziel regarde Kain... Il semble avoir de la pitié pour son ancien maître...

- Oui, quel est ton souhait Kain ?

- Mais, malgré celà, malgré cette forme monstrueuse... c'est ainsi que m'aime Raziel... Même s'il veux ma mort, ces sous cette forme qu'il voudra m'hôté la vie...

Raziel senti un liquide coulé le long de se qui lui reste de joue... Mais il ne peu plus pleurer... Les larmes on été remplacé par du sang...

- Kain... Malheureusement pour toi le souhait de Raziel est tous autres... Raziel ?

- Je voudrait... Retrouvé mon corps de vampire d'autre fois... Lorsque j'était sous les ordres de Kain... Je voudrait vivre en se temps pour toujours avec lui, mes frères... Mon Clan.... J'ai adoré cette vie... Je ne voudrait qu'elle s'arrête ! Je vous en prit !

- Raziel ?! Je...

- Tu ne t'y attendait pas Kain ? Dans ce cas je vais réalisé vos souhait... Et, le coeur des Cauchemars ? Nosgoth n'en a plus besoin je vous le retire...

- Nan !

- Raziel ? Se coeur est celui de Janos, mon fils... Il ne peu que faire souffrir Nosgoth d'avantage...

- Nous avons promis aux Démons de le leurs donnés a notre retour !!

- C'est vrai... Nous leurs avons promis... Au Revoir Mademoiselle Pandore...

- Nan, désolé j'ai un mari, j'ai réécrit l'histoire et comme je savais pas ou casé notre Moebius alors je me suis marier avec !

- Je vous plaint il va être peine a jouir le moine !(Raziel)

- Ca je l'arrange quand je veux tu sait, bon bah bon retour... Merci de m'avoir permit de finir votre histoire ! Le cycle c'était parce que trouvais pas de fin désolé...

- Bah franchement vous vous êtes super cassé la tête pour la boucle alors que la fin aurais été plus facile si vous y aviez réellement réfléchie...(Raziel)

- Nan, Mon rôle est de n'avoir pas deux histoires pareil donc non pas toujours facile ! Bref... Sayonara...

Koro-chan : Plus que le chapitre 5 !!!

Kain : enfin le champ libre après !

Raziel : Je... Kain... Dégage... Ta... main de là...

Koro-chan : Sa promet !

NEXT : Chapitre 5 ( final ) : La Renaissance de Nosgoth !!


End file.
